Thanks For Everything
by baekvocal
Summary: Kim Taehyung, si dingin yang putus asa dengan tujuan hidup karena sebuah masa lalu yang membuatnya harus kehilangan kedua orang tua tercinta. Sikapnya mendadak berubah sejak namja itu datang ke kehidupannya. Seperti apa ceritanya? Dan apa yang terjadi saat mereka bertemu? Stay tuned! (BTS Couple: VJin/TaeJin & VMin)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thanks For Everything

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, Jeon Jeongguk

Disclaimer: Everyone in this fiction belongs to God

Warning: Yaoi (If you don't like, just leave and don't waste your time to read this fiction)

* * *

**Taehyung POV**

_7:45 AM_  
"Sial!" desisku di pagi hari setelah meraih jam tangan digital yang terletak diatas nakas. Dengan malas aku bangun dari ranjang kesayanganku ini yah walau terbilang agak sedikit tak nyaman, namun bagiku sebaliknya.

Oh iya, namaku Kim Taehyung, panggil saja Taehyung. Umurku 18 tahun dan tinggal di kota kecil di Seoul seorang diri. Rumah, tempat dimana aku bisa melindungi diri dari badai hujan adalah satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki.

Dulu aku termasuk anak normal, seperti anak yang lainnya. Selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua, dan kesenangan lain. Dan dulu juga, aku dibesarkan dikeluarga yang harmonis sama seperti keluarga lain.

Orang tua? Siapa mereka? Aku tak punya siapa-siapa dan bahkan tak mengetahui apapun tentang mereka.

Mereka bercerai.

Appa adalah orang yang pertama memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan eomma. Bagaimana dengan eomma? Beliau meninggal. Dan semua itu terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Belum terbilang lama memang.

Miris, sebutan yang sangat cocok untuk diriku.

**Flashback ON**

Sering sekali terjadi pertengkaran antara kedua orang tuaku. Pada saat itu aku tak sengaja melihat appa dengan kerasnya menampar eomma hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur kelantai. Aku yang berdiri disana spontan terkejut dengan apa yang telah appa lakukan pada eomma.

Aku semakin tak konsentrasi belajar. Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara pertengkaran mereka yang membuat telingaku semakin panas. Saat ku hampiri mereka, appa hendak ingin memukul eomma. Namun kali ini dia kalah cepat, aku langsung berlari kearah mereka dan mencegahnya.

Hingga pada saat itu, suara tangisan seseorang membangunkanku. Tangisannya begitu memilukan. Dan aku sungguh tak percaya jika eomma lah yang menangis. Aku langsung berlari, mendekapnya erat, dan bertanya "Eomma, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menangis?" Namun ia tak juga menjawab. Hal yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menangis dalam dekapanku.

"Cerai?!" Ucapku tak percaya. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala. Maksudku, oh ayolah lelucon macam apa ini?

Cerai.

Satu kata yang membuat hatiku sakit seperti tertancap ribuan pedang.

Eomma akhirnya menceritakan semuanya, appa memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya karena ia ternyata berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita.

Wanita keji macam apa yang tega mengambil suami orang lain? Aku bersumpah, jika aku bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti, aku akan membunuhnya.

Amat sangat sulit bagiku untuk menerima semua ini. Sulit bagiku untuk melepaskan appa dengan wanita lain, sulit bagiku untuk terus-terusan melihat eomma menangis. Sulit.

Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan semua ini, kupikir appa adalah orang yang dapat kupercayai, kucintai, dan kubanggakan. Tapi apa?

Aku masih ingat moment ketika kami bertiga pergi ke pantai untuk berlibur dan aku juga ingat saat aku bermain sepak bola dengannya. Hal yang paling kami sukai.

Eomma mengajakku pergi ketaman kota. Ia ingin memiliki waktu untuk berbicara denganku. Kujambak rambutku dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tak peduli belasan atau mungkin puluhan pasang mata yang melihatku saat ini. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang depresi. Aku berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Kuhiraukan ia yang terus memanggil namaku.

Ia berlari ketika aku berlari, bermaksud untuk mengejarku.

Entahlah, pikiranku saat ini benar-benar kacau. Aku sedang tak butuh dirinya. Aku ingin sendirian. Hingga tibalah saat-saat dimana aku benci untuk mengingatnya kembali.

**Brak**

Seorang wanita—eommaku—tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan raya, dengan darah mengotori pakaian miliknya. Tak ayal banyak orang langsung mengerumuninya. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri sosok wanita lemah itu.

"Eomma mohon, jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata-kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulutnya hingga malaikat telah benar-benar menjemputnya untuk pergi ke surga.

Aku berjalan gontai sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, kedua kakiku terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhku ini.

"Maafkan appa, Taehyung. Ini demi kebaikanmu"

Ck, apa dia bilang? Demi kebaikanku? Apa dia bercanda? Menceraikan eomma dan bahkan tak datang ke pemakaman istrinya sendiri. Apa ini pantas untuk dibilang demi kebaikanku? Sungguh tak masuk akal.

Ia dengan senang hati menawariku untuk tinggal dirumah. Tapi maaf, tentu saja kutolak itu. Mana mungkin aku mau tinggal serumah dengan seorang wanita bejat—ralat—ibu tiri yang beraninya menghancurkan keluargaku.

Kesabaranku sudah diambang batas. Aku muak dengan semuanya. Aku muak melihat wajah appa dan wanita brengsek itu. Hingga kuputuskan untuk melarikan diri dan pergi kerumah ahjussi-ku. Toh, mustahil appa peduli denganku. Aku yakin ia pasti tak akan pernah datang atau bahkan mengejarku. Dia benar-benar lupa semuanya.

"Ahjussi akan pulang ke kampung halaman dan selamanya menetap disana lagi. Jadi, kuberikan rumah sederhana ini untukmu, nak."

Bagus, semua tak menyukai keberadaanku. Ahjussi memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Seoul.

Dan mulai dari situlah aku menjalankan kehidupanku sendiri tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Lebih tepatnya tanpa keluarga.

Sekolah, berkelahi, pulang larut malam, dan bangun terlambat adalah rutinitasku sehari-hari.

**Flashback OFF**

**Taehyung POV End**

**__Thanks For Everything__**

**Author POV**

"Hey, kemari kau bocah!" sahut salah satu namja dari gerombolan anak berandalan.

Orang yang dipanggil alias Taehyung pun melangkahkan kakinya santai untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Ini sudah satu bulan dan kau belum juga memberiku uang" namja tadi yang dipastikan ketua dari gerombolan itu mendekat dan mencengkram kerah seragam milik Taehyung.

"Kubilang belum ada" balas Taehyung masih dengan sikap santai.

"Kau berani melawanku?!" amarah namja itu sudah ada diujung kepala.

Taehyung tertawa meremehkan.

**Bam**

Satu pukulan keras mendarat tepat di wajah Taehyung. Taehyung yang muak dengan siksaan itu pun mulai menghajar namja itu. Dengan berani dan percaya diri, ia menendang perut si namja dengan lututnya.

"Hajar dia!" titah namja itu kemudian para gerombolan mendekati Taehyung dan menghajarnya sesuai dengan perintah.

Alhasil wajahnya memar dan banyak sekali luka yang menghiasi. Ia hanya terkekeh dan mengusap darah yang mengalir dari salah satu sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

**__Thanks For Everything__**

Ia berjalan santai melewati koridor, namun tak satupun murid-murid disana yang sekedar mau bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya. Jangan heran, Taehyung terkenal karena kasus keluarganya tersebar luas dilingkungan sekolahnya.  
Terkadang wajah Taehyung menyisakan luka-luka ketika ia sampai disekolah akibat berkelahi. Jadi mereka tak perlu merasa terkejut atau sebagainya. Mereka sudah biasa.

Mungkin tidak akan ada yang peduli dengannya namun tidak untuk Park Jimin, teman sekelas sekaligus teman dekat Taehyung. Ia berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ia sangat setia kawan dan bahkan masih mau berteman dengan Taehyung.

Semenjak kasus itu sikap Taehyung berubah total. Ia lebih sering menyendiri, murung, malas, dan berbagai hal negatif lainnya seperti berkelahi bahkan dengan anak sekolah lain.

Perlu banyak kesabaran untuk Jimin berteman dengannya. Ia selalu menyisihkan uang sakunya untuk Taehyung dan juga membagi setengah isi kotak makanannya hanya untuk Taehyung seorang.

Jimin benar-benar berbeda.

Tak ayal, banyak murid-murid yang mencaci maki Taehyung dan memfitnahnya bahwa ia memperbudak atau memanfaatkan Jimin. Namun Jimin langsung bertindak dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Sepertinya seluruh murid memusuhi Taehyung. Mereka bahkan selalu menjadikannya sebagai bahan _bully-an_.

"Berkelahi lagi?" tanya Jimin yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah Taehyung menutup pintu lokernya yang penuh coretan kata-kata buruk.

"Hm" balas Taehyung singkat.

Jimin menghela nafas melihat sikap dingin temannya itu.

"Kemana saja kau? Sudah tiga hari tak masuk kerja"

"Aku malas" lagi-lagi Taehyung memberikan balasan singkat.

Taehyung dan Jimin memiliki _part time_ bersama-sama, disamping sekolah mereka juga bekerja disebuah cafe. Guna untuk menafkahi hidup bagi Taehyung sedangkan Jimin untuk sekedar menemaninya dan juga hitung-hitung mengisi uang sakunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bebas dari gerombolan itu jika kau malas bekerja. Kau tau kan mereka itu haus akan uang!" pepatah Jimin.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas.

**__Thanks For Everything__**

"Hey, jalan pakai mata!" keluh seorang yeoja saat Taehyung tak sengaja menginjak kakinya. Maklum, kantin sangat penuh ketika jam istirahat.

"Hari ini aku tak bawa bekal, jadi kuajak kau ke kantin saja. Kita makan disini" ucap Jimin lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang duduk disudut kantin dan mengantri untuk mendapatkan jatah makanan.

"Nih!" Jimin pun kembali lalu memberikan Taehyung jatah makanannya.

"Aku merasa tak nyaman untuk makan disini" ucap Taehyung pelan.

"Tak apa, sudah lama kau tak makan disini"

**__Thanks For Everything__**

Bel tanda kelas usai pun berbunyi, seluruh murid pergi berhamburan keluar kelas. Namun sepertinya Taehyung dan Jimin masih menetap disana.

"Kau harus pergi bekerja hari ini, ok?"

Taehyung mengangguk malas.

Lalu mereka berdua pun meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah mengganti baju seragam masing-masing di toilet umum yang terletak di area sebuah pom bensin, mereka langsung menaiki bis kota menuju tempat dimana mereka bekerja.

**__Thanks For Everything__**

"Kim Taehyung! Sudah tiga hari kau absen kerja. Kau ingin serius atau hanya bermain-main saja, eoh?" omel sang pemilik cafe dengan nada tingginya.

"Ah maafkan Taehyung, bos" Jimin angkat bicara.

"Diam kau Jimin, aku berbicara pada Taehyung" sang pemilik cafe menggertak meja kasir dengan kasar. Dan itu membuat para pelanggan yang ada disana terkejut dan melihat kearah dimana keributan kecil itu terjadi.

"Ne, aku akan lebih serius" akhirnya Taehyung membuka mulutnya.

"Jaga sikapmu. Aku sungguh tak suka melihat tampang dinginmu itu"

"Bos, bisakah aku berbicara padanya sebentar?"

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari bos, Jimin langsung menarik tangan Taehyung dan membawanya pergi ke belakang cafe.

"Yak kau ini! Kubilang juga apa!" Jimin melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Taehyung sinis.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Bersikaplah baik dihadapan bos. Apakah kau ingin dia memecatmu? Aku kan sudah mengajarkanmu untuk bersenyum pada pelanggan. Mengapa kau masih saja belum berubah?" omel Jimin masih menatap Taehyung sinis.

"Aku sedang tidak mood" balas Taehyung malas.

"Kau- hmpphh!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Are you guys curious about this fiction? Keep reading ok? XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Bersikaplah baik dihadapan bos. Apakah kau ingin dia memecatmu? Aku kan sudah mengajarkanmu untuk bersenyum pada pelanggan. Mengapa kau masih saja belum berubah?" omel Jimin masih menatap Taehyung sinis.

"Aku sedang tidak mood" balas Taehyung malas.

"Kau- hmpphh!"

**[CHAPTER 2]**

"Yayayaya sudahlah ayo kembali bekerja" Taehyung terkekeh seraya membekap mulut Jimin dengan satu tangannya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkannya untuk kembali bekerja.

"Yak!" seru Jimin.

**__Thanks For Everything__**

"Buatkan satu cangkir _Caffe Latte_ dan dua buah donat almond untuk meja nomer 4" titah Jimin sambil memberikan kertas pesanan pada Taehyung.

Taehyung dengan malas meraih cangkir dan menempatkannya di mesin kopi lalu menekan salah satu tombol_. _Dengan teliti ia menghias _Caffe Latte _tersebut dengan cetakan bergambar pohon cemara.

Ia berjalan keluar dapur dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan pesanan tadi dan segera memberikannya pada meja nomer 4.

Disana terdapat seorang namja berambut _light caramel _tengah berkutat dengan iPad miliknya. Taehyung masih dengan tampang dinginnya menempatkan nampan pada meja. Namja itu masih sibuk dengan iPad. Saat Taehyung kembali ke dapur, ia dengan cepat memanggilnya.

"Pelayan!"

Taehyung membalikan badan. Namja itu memberi sebuah isyarat. Sebelumnya Taehyung menghela nafas malas lalu segera menghampirinya.

"Mwo?" tanya Taehyung dingin.

"Ini _tips nya_" Ia memberikan Taehyung _tips._

Saat Taehyung hendak pergi, namja itu lagi-lagi mencegatnya dengan menarik tangannya.

"Apa lagi?" kini Taehyung merasa kesal padanya.

"Aku tak terlalu punya banyak teman di Seoul. Maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

"Omong kosong" Taehyung menepis tangan namja itu dan bergumam tak jelas sepanjang perjalanan menuju dapur.

"Orang aneh" begitulah gumaman Taehyung.

**__Thanks For Everything__**

"Taehyung, kau dipanggil oleh namja di meja nomer 4" titah Jimin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Bodoh, kita sebagai pelayan harus bersedia dengan apa yang diperintah oleh pelanggan!" omel Jimin—lagi—.

"Baiklah" dengan malas Taehyung berjalan menghampiri meja nomer 4 yang ditempati oleh namja aneh tadi (pikirnya).

"Mwo?" tanya Taehyung sedikit lancang.

"Duduklah" titah namja tersebut.

"Jangan membuatku kesal" ucap Taehyung sesaat ia hendak duduk.

"Namaku Kim Seokjin, kau bisa memanggilku Jin. Aku baru menetap seminggu di Seoul" namja yang rupanya bernama Jin itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun Taehyung tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Jin malas.

"Kau tak ada rasa aneh mengapa aku mengatakan 'baru menetap di Seoul' atau rasa ingin tahu tentangku?" tanya Jin memastikan.

"Untuk apa? Kau bukan siapa-siapa"

"Aish, baiklah. Aku dilahirkan di Belgia namun keluargaku asli Korea. Alasan mengapa aku dilahirkan di Belgia karena orang tuaku bekerja disana jadi mau tak mau mereka harus pindah. Namun aku sedikit tak nyaman tinggal disana dan tak terbiasa dengan orang-orangnya jadi kuputuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul" jelas Jin panjang lebar yang membuat Taehyung malas untuk sekedar mendengarkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Jin karena sadar bahwa ia belum mengetahui nama lawan bicaranya itu.

"Taehyung" jawab Taehyung singkat. Sepertinya ia tak tertarik dengan percakapan itu.

"Salam kenal, Taehyung-ssi" Jin pun membungkuk sedikit.

"Aku akan kembali bekerja"

"Ne, baiklah" Jin tersenyum manis sambil merelakan untuk mengakhiri percakapan singkatnya dengan Taehyung.

"Semoga orang aneh itu tak kembali lagi" batin Taehyung.

**__Thanks For Everything__**

"Kelihatannya pelanggan nomer 4 kemarin tertarik padamu" kata Jimin sambil menyikut Taehyung yang sedang melamun diatap gedung sekolah.

"Omong kosong macam apa ini?"

"Buktinya dia terus menghubungi bos agar kau datang ke mejanya. Dan bahkan menawarkanmu untuk menjadi temannya" kata Jimin santai.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi menatap dengan tatapan lurus kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin dan menatapnya seperti tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda?" Taehyung tertawa kecil meremehkan Jimin.

"Yah, kuharap hubungan kalian akan semakin baik dan kau juga bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuknya"

"Kedengarannya seperti kau merelakan ku untuknya"

"Yak! Jangan salah tanggap!" Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan.

Taehyung tertawa renyah melihat reaksi Jimin yang dipikirnya lucu itu. Alhasil ia mendapatkan sebuah jitakan mulus mendarat dikepalanya.

"Aish, appo!"

"Jangan berakting jika kau benar-benar kesakitan. Maksudku, mana ada perkelahi hebat bisa kesakitan hanya karena sebuah jitakan yang tak seberapa"

"Ini seperti ejekan untukku"

"Memang" ucap Jimin sambil memelet-meletkan lidahnya dan berlari menjauhi Taehyung.

"Park Jimin!" teriak Taehyung sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejarnya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung itu beruntung sekali karena ia masih memiliki seseorang yang mau berteman dengannya. Namun ia masih saja menganggap bahwa dunia tak menyukai keberadaannya.

Peka, satu kata yang sulit untuk ia pahami.

**__Thanks For Everything__**

"Taehyung, orang yang kemarin ingin bertemu denganmu lagi" ujar Jimin.

"Aku sibuk" jawab Taehyung singkat. Ia sangat tidak peduli dengannya.

"Tapi-"

"Kubilang aku sibuk. Aku masih harus mengantarkan pesanan lain" Taehyung memotong kata-kata Jimin.

Lalu Jimin dengan sengaja menghentakan kakinya kasar ketika ia berjalan kembali ke kasir. Bagian dimana ia bekerja.

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Kau tak dengar? Sudah kubilang aku- bos? Ada apa?" spontan Taehyung terkejut karena tiba-tiba sang bos sudah ada didapur.

"Cepat temui orang yang kemarin. Dia terus-terusan memintaku untuk bisa bertemu denganmu" sang bos mendorong Taehyung untuk segera pergi.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas malas.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Taehyung-ssi" ternyata yang ingin menemui Taehyung adalah Jin, namja yang kemarin menawarkan Taehyung untuk menjadi temannya.

Ia tersenyum manis namun Taehyung tak membalas senyumannya.

"Mulai besok aku akan sekolah. Aku akan bersekolah di Gyeonggu High School. Ngomong-ngomong kau masih sekolah, kan? Dimana?"

Gyeonggu High School.

Tunggu, Taehyung sekolah di Gyeonggu High School.

Saat sepenuhnya sadar, Taehyung terdiam membeku dan matanya terbelalak singkat.

"Shit" gumam Taehyung pelan.

"Mwo? Kau tadi bilang apa?" Jin menatap bingung namja yang terdiam membeku dihadapannya.

"Ani" Taehyung menggeleng cepat.

"Jadi, dimana kau bersekolah?" Jin masih terfokus pada pertanyaannya yang belum mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kata siapa aku sekolah? Aku sudah lulus!" dengan terpaksa ia berbohong karena tak mau memperpanjang urusan dengan namja dihadapannya itu.

"Jinjja? Kau terlihat masih muda... dan lucu" Jin menangkupkan dagunya oleh kedua tangannya dan menatap mata Taehyung dalam.

"Aish, bagaimana bisa?!" gumam Taehyung tak jelas.

"Wae?" Jin benar-benar kebingungan.

"Apakah ini sudah cukup? Aku ingin kembali bekerja"

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau menemuiku" Jin tersenyum manis.

Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil walaupun hanya singkat. Jin yang melihat itu pun terkekeh pelan.

**__Thanks For Everything__**

"Aish, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!" keluh Taehyung sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari cafe tempat ia dan Jimin bekerja.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Orang aneh itu! Aish!" Taehyung terlihat kacau.

"Katakan dengan jelas. Aku tak mengerti" Jimin memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat tingkah Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti orang kacau itu.

"Orang aneh yang tadi itu ternyata bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan kita"

"Jinjja? Kau seharusnya senang karena mendapat teman baru. Jika aku ada diposisimu, mungkin aku sudah amat sangat senang mendengar ia akan satu sekolahan denganku"

"Terserah katamu"

"Justru kau yang aneh, bodoh"

"Mwo?" Taehyung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Bercanda" Jimin hanya menyengir kuda dan membuat _V-sign._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Are you guys curious about this fiction? Keep reading ok? XD


	3. Chapter 3

"Jinjja? Kau seharusnya senang karena mendapat teman baru. Jika aku ada diposisimu, mungkin aku sudah amat sangat senang mendengar ia akan satu sekolahan denganku"

"Terserah katamu"

"Justru kau yang aneh, bodoh"

"Mwo?" Taehyung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Bercanda" Jimin hanya menyengir kuda dan membuat _V-sign._

**[CHAPTER 3]**

Seperti biasa, Taehyung bangun terlambat lagi untuk yang keribuan kalinya. Ia bahkan tak lelah untuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata kasar karena alasan tak bisa bangun pagi.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" teriak Taehyung pada petugas keamanan sekolah sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pagar besi besar sekolah.

"Bocah, kau terlambat 15 menit. Artinya kau sudah tidak bisa masuk lagi" kata petugas keamanan sekolah santai.

"Shit!" ketus Taehyung.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" sang petugas yang mendengar kata kasar yang terlontar dari mulut Taehyung pun menggeram kesal.

Dengan sigap Taehyung belari kencang untuk menghindari amukannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman, ia beristirahat sejenak untuk mengatur deru nafasnya. Ia dengan susah payah berpikir untuk mencari ide bagaimana cara untuk menerobos masuk ke sekolah. Setelah mendapat ide, ia bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah belakang sekolah.

"123. Hap!"

Memanjat pagar.

Satu-satunya cara efektif untuk bisa menerobos ke sekolah. Meskipun mengorbankan banyak tenaga karena pagar tersebut sangat tinggi. Ia pun bernafas lega.

_**_Thanks For Everything_**_

Saat Taehyung membuka pintu kelasnya...

"K-kau lagi?!" pekik Taehyung.

Ia benar-benar tak percaya setelah melihat namja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Taehyung? Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah lulus? Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Jin bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" kata Taehyung dengan menekan kata 'seharusnya'.

"Kim Taehyung, kau terlambat lagi?! Temui aku setelah jam istirahat selesai!" tegas sang seongsaenim.

"Ne..." balas Taehyung dengan nada pelan lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Tak lupa, seluruh murid yang lain menatapnya sinis. Terkecuali Jimin tentunya. Taehyung dapat mendengar mereka membicarakannya saat ini.

"Mwo? Dia mengakui dirinya sudah lulus?"  
"Lulus? Omong kosong! Sekolah saja tidak serius bagaimana bisa ia lulus?"  
"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia membohongi namja itu"  
"Ngeri..."  
"Bocah itu tak tahu diri sekali"

Namun ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah, nak. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" titah seongsaenim ramah pada namja yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan.

"Ne. Namaku Kim Seokjin, aku murid baru disini. Aku lahir di Belgia. Baru sekitar seminggu lebih aku menetap di Seoul. Mohon bimbingannya" Jin membungkuk sopan.

"Kau bisa duduk di bangku depan Taehyung"

"Sialan kau orang aneh!" gumam Taehyung setelah mendapatkan fakta bahwa Jin akan menjadi teman sekelasnya dan lagi, ia duduk didepannya.

**Kring**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh murid berlomba-lomba pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dan hanya menyisakan 3 orang namja disana.

"Mianhae Taehyung aku dipanggil Jokwon seongsaenim untuk membantunya membereskan buku-buku diperpustakaan. Kau bisa mengambil kotak makananku di dalam tas"

"T-tapi"

"Sampai jumpa nanti!"

Jimin dipanggil Jokwon seongsaenim ke perpustakaan yang artinya kini hanya ada 2 orang namja didalam kelas.

Taehyung cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya namun sudah keduluan Jin. Ia menarik tangan Taehyung seraya berkata, "Aku tidak tahu dimana letak kantin jadi tolong temani aku, ne?" dengan ramahnya.

"Oh Tuhan, mengapa kau harus mempertemukan orang aneh ini denganku?" begitulah batin Taehyung.

_**_Thanks For Everything_**_

"Yak! Berhenti menggengam tanganku!" Taehyung yang merasa risih pun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jin.

"Wae?"

"Kau lihat? Semua orang tak menyukai diriku berdekatan denganmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Hey, lihat! Bagaimana bisa murid baru dekat dengan bocah kurang ajar itu?"  
"_What the hell_? Kim Taehyung bersama seorang namja tampan?!"  
"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka?"  
"Jangan-jangan si bocah sialan itu telah mencuci otak milik anak baru itu"  
"Namja itu tampan sekali tapi... mengapa dia bersama Taehyung?"  
"Murid baru yang tampan itu menggengam tangan Taehyung?!"

Begitulah bisikan-bisikan yang dapat Jin dengar. Namun ia tak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Toh, ini hidupnya.

"Dan kau dengan gampangnya terpengaruh oleh kata-kata mereka?" Jin kembali mengenggam tangan Taehyung dan membawanya jauh dari kerumunan.

"Hentikan!" kali ini Taehyung melawan.

"Aniyo! Kau bilang bahwa kau sudah lulus sekolah, tapi kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Itu karena aku tak mau berurusan denganmu! Puas?" bentak Taehyung.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Jin bingung.

"Kesalahanmu adalah terus-terusan mengganggu hidupku"

"Maksudmu?" Jin masih belum mengerti.

"Maksudku adalah, berhenti mengejar diriku. Aku tak mau berteman dengan siapapun" dengan kasar Taehyung menepis tangan Jin dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Ternyata sedari tadi seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua, ia menghela nafas panjang dan membatin, "Kukira mereka akan baik-baik saja".

_**_Thanks For Everything _**_

"Aku heran, belakangan ini Jin tak pernah datang kesini" heran Jimin yang tengah membereskan meja-meja cafe.

"Masa bodoh" celetuk Taehyung.

Saat perjalanan pulang...

Suasana diantara Taehyung dan Jimin sangat berbeda hari ini. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mau berbicara. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar.

Jimin yang berjalan didepan secara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dan itu membuat Taehyung kebingungan sehingga ia pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Wae?" tanya Taehyung heran.

Jimin membalikan badannya sehingga mereka menjadi saling berhadapan sekarang. "Taehyung," ia menghela nafas sejenak menghilangkan atmosfire kegugupan yang begitu pekat diantara mereka, lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali. "Dengar, aku tak akan pernah lelah untuk mengatakan ini tapi bisakkah kau berubah? Terangi hatimu dengan rasa syukur dan rasa peduli terhadap Jin setidaknya hindarilah rasa dengki atau sebagainya. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku benci Taehyung yang sekarang"

Jimin merasa lega setelah mengatakan hal tadi langsung pada Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya terdiam, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin sendirian. Kata-kata tadi terus menerus menghantui pikirannya. Dan pada saat itu juga ia teringat kembali hal yang terjadi satu tahun lalu. Butiran air mata perlahan-lahan membasahi pipi Taehyung. Dengan kasar ia menyeka butiran-butiran air mata tersebut.

"_Kim Taehyung, kau manusia terbodoh sedunia. Apa gunanya menangis untuk hal yang sudah terjadi?_" batinnya.

Perasaan Taehyung benar-benar campur aduk, pikirannya kacau saat ini. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi kesebuah bar kecil dipinggiran kota Seoul. Saat memasuki bar tersebut, hal pertama yang dapat ia cium adalah bau alkohol. Lampu berwarna-warni menerangi bar itu. Tak satupun dari pengunjung disana yang sadarkan diri. Mereka semua mabuk.

Sebelumnya Taehyung berniat untuk mencoba meneguk satu gelas _beer_. Ia tak yakin akan kuat meminumnya karena sebelumnya ia tak terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini.

Satu tegukan

Dua tegukan

Tiga tegukan

_**_Thanks For Everything _**_

Taehyung berjalan gontai sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ia tak sepenuhnya sadar, pandangannya kabur, dan dunia seakan berputar.

"Ahjussi, berhenti sebentar!"

"Waeyo?" tanya ahjussi yang Jin tepuki bahunya. Diyakini sebagai sopir pribadi Jin.

"Ani, tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali" Jin dengan cepat membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari kearah seorang namja mabuk itu yang ia yakini adalah Taehyung.

"Taehyung? Kau mabuk? Aigoo!" Jin yang tak tega melihat Taehyung pun langsung menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

Sepanjang perjalan, Jin sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada namja yang tengah terbaring dipangkuannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" batin Jin khawatir sambil mengelus-elus pelan rambut coklat halus milik Taehyung.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai, sebuah rumah megah terpampang jelas. Terlihat seorang satpam sedang membukakan gerbang rumah tersebut. Mobil hitam yang ditumpangi Jin dan Taehyung pun berhenti tepat dipintu masuk. Beberapa orang berpakaian _maid_ yang diyakini pelayan dirumah tersebut langsung menghampiri Jin.

"Ini temanku, dia sedang mabuk. Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya" ucap Jin ramah. Taehyung tak sepenuhnya sadar, Jin takut jika ia akan memberontak jika digendong sehingga ia lebih memilih menempatkan tangan Taehyung pada bahunya dan menuntunnya berjalan saja.

Jin pun membaringkan Taehyung diranjang _king size_ nya.

Namun Taehyung belum juga lekas tidur. Sesekali ia mengedip-ngedipkan mata sebelah kiri layaknya seekor anak anjing dan menatap Jin dengan tatapan sayu. Wajahnya merah seperti tomat. 2 kancing kemeja putihnya sudah terlepas sedari tadi sehingga dada putihnya terekspos. Perlahan-lahan Taehyung mendekatkan tangannya kewajah Jin dan menggapai dagunya.

Masih memegang dagu Jin, kini Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jin.

Perlahan-lahan...

Jin memejamkan kedua matanya.

Namun Taehyung berhenti. Saat Jin membuka kedua matanya kembali, ia terbelalak karena didapati merahnya wajah Taehyung tepat dihadapannya. Jarak diantara mereka hanya sekitar beberapa senti, deru nafas Taehyung bahkan terdengar jelas oleh telinga Jin.

**Cup**

Tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung langsung mengecup pelan bibir tebal milik Jin, diolesinya bibir tebal itu oleh saliva yang tertempel pada lidah Taehyung. Jin tak membalas apapun, ia lebih memilih menerima perlakuan dari namja itu.

1 menit lamanya Taehyung bermain-main dengan bibir tebal milik Jin. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah sehingga ia langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bantal. Jin terduduk manis disampingnya. Memandangi kedamaian yang menghiasi wajah namja itu.

**Tok tok tok**

"Hyung?" sahut seorang namja berambut hitam yang terlihat lebih muda dari Jin.

"Ne?" balas Jin.

"Temanmu?" tanyanya.

Jin mengangguk tanda iya kemudian bertanya, "Maukah kau meminjamkan piyama untuk temanku? Kelihatannya ukuran tubuh kalian sama"

"Baiklah"

"Gomawo, Jungkookie"

"Ne, hyung"

_**_Thanks For Everything_**_

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden kamar dengan nuansa _luxury_ itu. Namja yang tengah meringkuk damai itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasa terusik dengan kedatangan cahaya matahari tersebut. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, namja itu bangun dari tidurnya, namun sepertinya ada yang aneh.

Piyama?

"Kapan aku mengganti pakaianku? Dan... dimana aku?" batin namja bernama Taehyung itu.

Pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka, disana terdapat sosok yang ia tak kenali berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ah, selamat pagi hyung! Rupanya kau sudah bangun" sapa namja yang Taehyung tak kenal itu ramah.

"Kyaaa! Aku bisa terlambat sekolah!" tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, Taehyung berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dan namja itu spontan menutup kedua telinga dengan tangannya.

"Yak! Hyung, ini hari minggu!"

Setelah menyadari bahwa hari ini ternyata hari minggu, yang artinya sekolah libur, Taehyung pun terdiam.

Jin yang mendengar sebuah teriakan dari arah kamarnya yang ditempati Taehyung pun dengan cepat menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin heran.

"KAU LAGI?!" mata Taehyung terbelalak sempurna setelah melihat kedatangan Jin.

"Wae?" Jin kebingungan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku ada dikamarmu? Sejak kapan aku mengenakan piyama? Kapan aku mengganti pakaian? Siapa namja itu?" tanya Taehyung panjang lebar sambil menunjuk kearah namja yang pertama kali dilihatnya setelah ia terbangun dari tidur.

"Yak! Jangan salah paham! Kemarin aku menemukanmu berjalan gontai dipinggir jalan, aku tak tega melihatmu seperti itu dalam keadaan mabuk. Namja disampingku adalah adik sepupuku. Dan masalah piyama... Aku yang menggantinya" balas Jin tak kalah panjang lebar.

"Namaku Jungkook. Salah kenal, hyung" namja yang diketahui adik sepupu Jin itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan setelah itu ia membungkukan badan sopan.

"Kau yang menggantinya?! Apa yang kau..." belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan kata-katanya Jin langsung mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kubilang jangan salah paham. Aku sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa padamu!"

"Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Mwo?"

"Ani" Taehyung membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangan.

"Jadi kau pikir aku adalah seorang namja mesum yang memanfaatkan waktu ketika kau sedang berada dialam bawah sadar untuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh?!"

"Tepat"

"MWO? KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI" geram Jin.

Jungkook yang melihat perdebatan kecil diantara kedua hyungnya itu pun hanya pasrah dan menghela nafas. Ia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar.

_**_Thanks For Everything_**_

"Aku pulang. Dan oh, terima kasih atas semuanya" pamit Taehyung saat hendak mengambil ranselnya.

"Cepat sekali. Kau tak merasa lapar?"

"Ani" balas Taehyung walau sebenarnya ia dapat merasakan perutnya bergetar hebat disana dan mengeluarkan suara kecil tanda kelaparan.

"Nih" Jin memberikan Taehyung sebuah kotak makanan.

"Mwo?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Bodoh, ini kotak bekal! Cepat ambil ini!" Jin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Gomawo"

"Ne" Jin tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang"

**Greb**

Saat Taehyung hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba Jin menarik tangannya lalu menatapnya seakan tak ingin ia pergi**.**

"Biar kuantar"

"Tak usah" tolak Taehyung.

"Tapi..."

"Kubilang tak usah. Aku bukan anak kecil" potong Taehyung.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik" ujar Jin.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan.

Jin terus memandangi punggung Taehyung yang lama kelamaan semakin menjauh. Ia masih ingat jelas tentang kejadian kemarin malam saat Taehyung tak sadarkan diri menciumi bibir tebalnya. Sungguh kejadian yang mustahil untuk dilupakan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Are you guys curious about this fiction? Keep reading ok? XD


	4. Chapter 4

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik" ujar Jin.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan.

Jin terus memandangi punggung Taehyung yang lama kelamaan semakin menjauh. Ia masih ingat jelas tentang kejadian kemarin malam saat Taehyung tak sadarkan diri menciumi bibir tebalnya. Sungguh kejadian yang mustahil untuk dilupakan.

**[CHAPTER 4]**

Pagi ini suasana Gyeonggu High School cukup ramai. Seperti biasa. Banyak murid-murid yang aktif dengan kegiatan rutin mereka.

Disana—Kim Taehyung duduk sendirian pada bangku taman sekolah yang terletak dibawah pohon. Tatapan namja itu terkesan kosong dan hampa, seolah tak ada kehidupan lagi didalamnya.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Namja itu tak merespon sama sekali panggilan yang ditujukan padanya. Pikirannya sudah menerawang jauh entah kemana.

Merasa tidak diperdulikan oleh Taehyung, orang itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Yak!" namja itu menepuk bahu Taehyung mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Huh, Jimin?" merasa dikejutkan, Taehyung mulai sadar.

"Kemarin aku menghubungimu beberapa kali tapi kau sama sekali tak merespon. SMS saja kau tak membalasnya" keluh Jimin lalu ikut duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Aku tak punya pulsa" balas Taehyung dingin.

"Lusa kemarin... kau pergi ke bar dan berakhir mabuk, kan?" tanya Jimin mengintropeksi Taehyung.

"Ne" lagi-lagi Taehyung membalas dengan terkesan dingin.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku muak dengan dunia"

"_Come on_, kejadian itu sudah berlalu satu tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat kita kelas 2 SMA. Mari berpikir jernih dan mengulang dari 0. Berpura-pura seakan kejadian itu sama sekali tak pernah terjadi"

"Aku sudah mencoba semuanya tapi hasilnya mustahil. Aku lelah berpura-pura. Toh, semua sudah mengetahuinya dan sisi buruk ku"

"_You need a life_"

"_Shut up_"

"Aish" desis Jimin.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh"

"Mwo? Apa itu?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"Aku pernah bercerita padamu tentang beer, kan?"

"Ne, aku tahu. Kau tak kuat dengan beer dan minuman keras lainnya. Dan sekalinya kau meminum itu maka kau akan berakhir menciumi orang yang pertama kali kau lihat dalam pandanganmu saat itu"

"Seingatku, orang pertama yang ada dalam pandanganku saat itu adalah Jin... Itu berarti...aku..." ucap Taehyung terbata-bata sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian disaat ia mabuk.

"MWO? KAU BERCIUMAN- hmppphhh" secepat kilat Taehyung membekap mulut Jimin dengan kedua tangannya agar orang-orang tak mengetahui hal itu.

"Bodoh, tak bisakkah kau pelan sedikit?" kata Taehyung sedikit berbisik.

"Mian, aku hanya tak percaya kau dan Jin..."

"Shhtt... sekali lagi kau mengatakan kata 'cium' kau akan tau akibatnya nanti" Taehyung menjitak kepala Jimin pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa orang aneh itu bersikap tenang seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" batin Taehyung heran.

**Kring**

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Seongsaenim membereskan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas yang berceceran diatas mejanya.

"Berhubung waktu telah habis, tugas yang tadi saya berikan pada kalian dijadikan PR. Siapapun yang tak mengerjakannya besok, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman"

"Ne" jawab murid-murid serempak.

"Hoaaam... jam pelajaran olahraga"  
"Aku malas"  
"Ne, sama"  
"Aku akan membolos dipelajaran olahraga!"  
"Aku juga!"

Begitulah keluhan beberapa murid.

Diruang ganti pria...

Jin merasa gembira setelah melihat Taehyung, ia berniat menghampirinya untuk sekedar menyapa. Namun Taehyung malah berjalan cepat menghindari Jin. Senyuman yang Jin kulum pun pudar.

"Hanya ada 12 dari 30 murid?!"

"Mianhamnida, pelatih. Mereka bilang mereka malas berolahraga" jelas salah seorang murid.

"Baiklah aku akan berikan nilai 0 pada mereka. Materi hari ini adalah basket"

Setelah selesai mengatur tim, suara peluit yang ditiup oleh sang pelatih menggema di ruang Gym.

Saat berhasil menangkap bola, tiba-tiba pemain dari lawan tim dengan sengaja menendang kaki kanan Taehyung keras. Dengan sabar ia menahan rasa sakit. Dan saat ia berlari, kaki kanan yang mendapatkan sebuah tendangan dari pemain lain tadi juga terkilir sehingga rasa sakitnya semakin menambah. Akhirnya ia tak kuasa untuk menahannya lagi.

**Bruk**

"KYAAAA!" jerit Taehyung yang mengejutkan seluruh murid termasuk sang pelatih. Jeritannya menggema di ruang Gym tersebut.

Taehyung jatuh tersungkur kelantai dan meringis kesakitan.

"Taehyung!" pekik Jimin. Ia berlari menghampirinya.

"Ugh"

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Jimin dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sakit sekali..." ringis Taehyung.

Jin yang tak tega melihat Taehyung tergeletak tak berdaya seperti itu pun langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Biar aku yang saja yang membawanya ke UKS" Jin berlutut membelakangi Taehyung yang terbaring lemah.

Dengan hati-hati Jimin membantu Taehyung untuk naik ke punggung Jin.

"Pegangan" titah Jin.

"Andwae" Taehyung menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau jatuh"

"Baiklah" Taehyung menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jin.

"Sepertinya bocah itu hanya akting"  
"Apa kau tak bermimpi? Jin dan Taehyung?"  
"Beraninya dia mencuri perhatian Jin!"  
"Bagaimana bisa mereka..."  
"Bocah itu perlu diberi pelajaran"

Jangan lupakan bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar ditelinganya.

Setiap kali Taehyung dan Jin berinteraksi satu sama lain didepan mereka, pasti saja murid-murid merasa iri dan tak pernah bosan untuk membicarakan mereka berdua.

Secara diam-diam Taehyung tersenyum simpul saat Jin menggendongnya. Dihirupnya wangi yang berasal dari rambut halus milik Jin.

Saat mereka sampai di UKS, namja itu membaringkan Taehyung di kasur.

"Dimana petugas UKS?" tanya Jin heran karena ia sama sekali tak melihat siapa-siapa di ruang UKS.

"Terpaksa aku yang akan merawat kakimu" kata Jin seraya menghela nafas.

Secara perlahan-lahan namun pasti, Jin merekatkan perban di kaki kanan Taehyung yang telah diolesi cairan antiseptik. Sebelumnya ia memijat kaki Taehyung terlebih dahulu. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Taehyung tengah memperhatikannya dan bagaimana cara ia menyembuhkan kakinya.

"Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang" ucap Jin.

Taehyung lalu membenarkan posisinya dan menempatkan kepala pada bantal.

"Mengapa kau sangat peduli padaku?" tanyanya yang berbaring diatas kasur.

"Maksudmu?" Jin mengerenyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Pertama, saat aku mabuk, kau membawaku kerumahmu dan yang kedua, kau membawaku ke UKS bahkan sampai rela menyembuhkan kakiku"

_Mengapa kau sangat peduli padaku?_

Pertanyaan yang dilontar Taehyung baru saja membuat Jin tercengang. Ia bertanya, mengapa ia sangat peduli padanya.

Jin ingin menjawab namun ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Sungguh, hal ini membuatnya pusing.

Jujur, Jin bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba terbuka dengan Taehyung bahkan ingin berteman dengannya. Padahal ia baru saja mengenal Taehyung. Dan pertemuan mereka berdua adalah hal yang tak disengaja. Ia sendiri juga bahkan tak tahu bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan namja itu.

Taehyung menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Itu karena aku ingin berteman denganmu" balas Jin sesaat setelah pikirannya matang.

Ya, memang.

Tujuannya adalah karena Jin ingin berteman dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung lalu membalikan posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Jin. Jin hanya menghela nafas, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk, berniat untuk menyelimuti Taehyung dengan selimut.

Namun saat Taehyung hendak membalikan posisi tidurnya lagi ke lawan arah, matanya terbelalak sempurna. Begitu juga Jin.

Jarak wajah mereka sangat-sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Jin menatap kedua manik-manik mata milik Taehyung dalam.

**Deg**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Taehyung mendorong kencang dada Jin untuk menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin menyelimutimu saja" Jin menggelengkan kepala.

"Mesum!" ejek Taehyung sambil membuang muka.

"Mwo?!" Jin yang mendengar ejekan Taehyung pun spotan terkejut.

"Kau diam-diam menyukainya, kan? Dan tentang kejadian dirumahmu, kau juga sebenarnya menikmatinya, kan?" selidik Taehyung.

"Ani! Siapa bilang aku menyukainya? Tunggu... mengapa kau tahu kejadian waktu itu sedangkan kau sendiri mabuk. Jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya sadar dan hanya berpura-pura mabuk dan kau menciumku dan... kau yang mesum!"

"Mwo?! I...itu..." Taehyung menjadi gegelapan.

"Berarti benar!" ucap Jin percaya diri.

"Yak! Kau tak mengerti! Aku memiliki kebiasaan mengedip-ngedipkan sebelah mata seperti anak anjing jika sudah meminum beer dan asal kau tahu, pada saat itu aku benar-benar tak sadar sama sekali!"

"Lalu mengapa kau tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang kau cium?" tanya Jin mengintrogasi Taehyung.

"Itu karena aku masih ingat sosokmu dipandanganku pada saat itu!" balas Taehyung lancang.

"Sungguh tak masuk akal" Jin memutar bola matanya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hi I just came back! I've been really busy these days. School activites and homework are killing me X_X Sorry for the late update. Keep reading and please don't be silent reader.


End file.
